Cheating, Flirting, and Beuxbatons!
by kgannon98
Summary: Kelsey and Katie are new at Hogwarts. Relationships start to bloom, and someone gets a broken heart. What will happen when you mix new girls, the Weasley Twins, and cheaters?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One! The New Girl!

Fred Weasley and his twin George sat next to each other at The Gryffindor table, in the Great Hall. They were waiting patiently waiting for the sorting to begin, and were chatting with their fellow fifth years. Soon, Dumbledore stands up, everyone falls silent.

"Greetings! I welcome all of you to a new year at Hogwarts! The Sorting will begin momentarily for the new first years, but first, a special announcement. I am pleased to welcome two new students! They have moved to London recently and have chosen to pick up their magical studies here. They are transfer students from Beauxbatons! I welcome, Kelsey and Katie! Kelsey will be joining Gryffindor as a fifth year and Katie joining Ravenclaw, being fifth year as well! Now Mr. Weasley, Fred, i want you to show Kelsey around school. Will you?"

"Yes, sir." Fred replied, his heart skipping a beat when Kelsey smiled at him.

"Wonderful! Miss. Patil? Show Katie around will you?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, professor." Said Padma Patil.

"Brilliant!" Beamed Dumbledore. "Now, take your seats girls, and let the Sorting, begin!"

Fred watched as Kelsey made her way to the empty seat next to him, to be by the other fifth years.

"Hello, everybody, i'm Kelsey." She smiled as she sat down.

"Well, hello, Kelsey. Welcome to Gryffindor. This is George, my twin, our friend Lee, and i am Fred Weasley." He smiled at her.

"Nice to meet you, Fred, George, and Lee. Im happy to be _here. _Those Slytherins look pretty nasty." She chuckled.

"You got that right, down right pricks if you ask me." George said.

"Oh, the sorting is starting!" Lee whispered.

They all turned to watch the sorting but George couldn't help but notice the glances Fred gave Kelsey. He would definately have to ask him about this.

Meanwhile, at the Ravenclaw table Katie couldnt stop looking at the twins. They looked SO alike but her eyes kept landing on one. Not the one that kept looking at Kelsey, not Fred, was it? She didnt know. She just couldnt wait to go to bed.

Kelsey, was so excited to be at Hogwarts! She had been researching the school for ages! She couldnt wait to see her dorm! She, also,noticed the looks Fred kept giving her, and would blush slightly everytime he looked at her. What was wrong with her? She had a boyfriend! But, he was in France... NO! She couldnt cheat on Damian. She just couldnt.

After the sorting, Fred showed Kelsey how to get to the Gryffindor Tower, showed her, to her dorm, and introduced her to all the fifth year, Gryffindors.

It was now, 11;36 and Kelsey was exahsted. She thanked Fred for showing her around and went upstairs to her dorm. She changed quickly, and fell asleep, not thinking about Damian, or Hogwarts. Thinking about Fred.

Meanwhile, Fred, just arrived back at his dorm and fell on his bed. Not even 30 seconds later, he was hit by a pillow. He say up and saw George sitting there, looking right at him.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" Fred asked.

"Spill." George replied.

"Spill? Spill what, exactly?"

"New girl, Kelsey. You practiclly jumped for joy when Dumbledore asked you to show her around, and you couldnt stop staring at her during the feast! And, trust me, mate, she noticed."

"I have no idea what youre talking about, George."

"Fred, stop. I know somethings up. Just tell me."

"I dont know, George. I get nervous around her. When she smiles at me i feel ten times happier. When other guys just, look, at her i want to punch them in the face. I met this girl hours ago, and i already cant get her out of my head."

"Oh, brother. You fancy her. You like her _alot."_

"She has a boyfriend."

"She said that?"

"No, but shes gorgeous. She has to have a boyfriend."

"Come on, mate. He's in France! He could be cheating on her right now!"

"I'll kill him!"

"Woah! Easy, there Fred! I said COULD! Not for sure!"

"Oh... right... sorry."

"Wow. You do have it bad."

"Thanks for the support, George."

"Alright, mate, i'll help you get her, under one condition."

"Im listening."

"You help me, get Katie.

"Deal."

"Brilliant. Night, Fred."

"Night George."

So, Fred fell asleep thinking up ways to get Kelsey, and George thinking up ways to get Katie. Poor girls, they were in for a whole lot of trouble, because when Fred and George wanted something, they got it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two – Cheaters and Beaters!

Kelsey awoke, to the smell of cinnamon, and peppermint. She knew that smell, it was what Fred smelled like! She sat up and looked around, hoping to see the gorgeous red head, but, instead got a room of sleeping and snoring girls. She sat up and got dressed, after, going to the common room to wait for Fred.

About five minutes later she saw him walking down the steps, from the boy's dormitories. He looked up and smiled at her, the butterflies in her stomach fluttered.

"Hey, Princess, how'd you sleep?" Fred asked.

"Hello, your highness!" Kelsey giggled. "I slept great. Really comfortable, those beds."

"I would think they're too big. Maybe Fred could join you one night, eh, Kels?" George chuckled.

"Shut up, George." Kelsey laughed. "I have a boyfriend."

She saw the way Fred's face fell and her heart basically broke. She hated seeing him sad. She just wanted him to be happy. All of a sudden an owl burst through the room, dropping a letter in Kelsey's hand!

"Rosette!" Kelsey shrieked

"Rosette?" Asked Fred.

"Its Tana's owl!"

"Tana?"

"Montana! My best friend from back home! She sent me a letter!"

"Oh, that makes sense."

Kelsey opened the letter to see the most exciting news ever, then the most disturbing. Her face fell, and her eyes watered with sadness.

"Kelsey? What's wrong?" Fred asked.

"D-Damian, m-my b-boyfriend!" Kelsey stuttered.

"What happened?"

"He cheated on me! He kissed Brittney!"

Kelsey sat on the couch and began to cry.

"Two years! Two years I wasted with that jerk! I cant believe he kissed someone else! What a git! What a idiot! What a complete _ass!_" Kelsey cried.

Fred sat next to her on the couch, trying to comfort her.

"It's okay, Kelsey! He doesn't deserve you! You can do so much better than him!" Fred said.

"Yeah, Kelsey, he's obviously a prick if he kissed a girl a day after you left." George reassured.

"You're right! I don't need him! If anything, he'll beg me to take him back!" Kelsey said.

"But, you won't, right?" Asked Fred.

"Of course not!" Kelsey replied firmly.

With that Kelsey stood up, dried her eyes, and smiled.

"Well at least two good things came out of this letter." Kelsey grinned.

"What's that?" Fred asked.

"One, Tana is coming to Hogwarts! She's gonna be in Gryffindor, and two, I can date whoever I want."

So, she stood, walked out of the portrait hole, down to the Great Hall, and sat down, with Fred next to her and George across. 'This is going to be a good year.' Kelsey thought. Then, Dumbledore stood up, causing silence throughout the hall.

"Good morning, students! I would like to announce another arrival of a transfer student from Beuxbatons! I welcome Montana! Montana, is a fifth year, and will be joining Gryffindor! Hmm. Let's see. Mr. Wood, will you show Montana around school? Make sure she is adjusting?" Dumbledore announced.

"Yes, professor!" replied Oliver.

So, Montana walked off of the platform and sat next to Kelsey, at the Gryffindor table.

"TANA!" Kelsey shrieked.

"KELS!" Tana replied.

They hugged and Kelsey introduced everybody.

"Tana, this is Fred, George, they're twins, Lee, and this is Oliver. He'll be showing you around school."

"It's nice to meet y'all!" Tana said.

"Uh, Kelsey?" George asked.

"Yes, George?" Kelsey replied.

"I thought you were from France."

"I am! Montana's from Montana. I know. Ironic. She lives in France, now, bet grew up in the heart of Helena, Montana."

"Oh, that would explain the accent. By the way, how did you know I was George, and not Fred?"

"Easy. You're eyes are a shade darker, and Fred has a spot of freckles above his right eye, and you don't."

"Bloody hell! You're amazing, you know that? Our mum can't even tell us apart!" Fred exclaimed.

"You think I'm amazing?" Kelsey asked.

"I do." Fred said bushing slightly.

"Think he can share your bed now, Princess?" George asked, smirking.

"Anytime he wants."

Kelsey stood up, winked and said:

"Come on, Tana. We'll be late for Charms!"

So, they left, leaving Fred smiling and breathless.

"Okay it's official. She _will _be _mine._" Fred stated.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three – Dating and Dissing!

She couldn't believe she said that! What was she thinking? What if Fred didn't like her back? All these questions popped into her head as she made her way to Charms with her best friend Tana.

"I cant believe you just said that to him!" Tana exclaimed.

"I know! What was I thinking?" Kelsey replied.

"I have no idea! You really like him, don't you?"

"I do, and I could've just ruined everything! I could've ruined our whole friendship!"

"Its okay! He likes you! I know he does!"

"How do you know? You just got here, Tana!"

"I see the way he looks at you, Kels, he likes you, he likes you a lot."

"Really?"

"Really."

"So, what should I do? Ask him out?"

"No way, Kels! Guys like to do that, first! Wait for him to ask, you!"

"Fine. I just hope he asks soon!"

"He will. Trust me!"

"Thanks, Tana. What would I do without you?"

"Nothing. You wouldn't be able to survive."

The girls both laughed and headed off to Charms, in a much happier mood then while leaving the Great Hall.

One week later...

Meanwile, Fred had a plan. He was going to ask Kelsey out after dinner, at the lake. He would ask her to take a walk, then ask her out in the moonlight. It was perfect.

Classes passed slowly, and finally it was dinner time. Fred nervously walked into the Great Hall, halfway through the meal, he walked slowly and sat next to Kelsey.

"Hey, Kelsey! How was your first week at Hogwarts?" Fred asked.

"Good! Transfiguration was tough, but everything else was fun! Oh, except History." Kelsey replied.

"Yeah, History is the worst subject."

"Tell me about it! Haha!"

"Hey, will you take a walk with me?"

"Sure!"

After both finished their dinner, they walked side by side, out to the lake.

"Wow, it's beautiful out here!" Kelsey commented.

Fred shrugged. "I've seen better." He looked down at her smiling.

"Have you? Care to share an example?" She smirked.

"You." He smiled. "I like you, Kelsey. I like you a lot."

"I like you too, Fred. A lot."

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes!"

Fred leaned down slowly, pressing his lips to hers softly. He was afraid, he didn't know if he was moving too fast. It''s only been a little over a week, but to his excitement, she kissed back.

She couldnt believe this, he kissed her, and she was kissing back. Kissing had never been like this when she was with Damian, it was almost _boring _with Damian. With Fred, it was exciting, he made her happy, it was exciting, it was so _new!_

_All _of a sudden, she heard screaming, she jumped back by the loud noise, and looked around. She saw Tana and Katie running to her in hysterics.

"What's wrong? Are you guys okay?" Kelsey asked.

"It's George!" Katie yelled

"What about George? Is he okay?" Fred asked.

"He's collapsed! You've got to help!" Tana screamed.


End file.
